


He's So Beautiful

by ginadzani



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Bittersweet, Bittersweet Ending, Break Up, Hurt, M/M, One Shot, Sad, Short, okay i think enough tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 08:42:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8365654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ginadzani/pseuds/ginadzani
Summary: Dean was going to see his love again.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Super short one, just to fill my angst-need.
> 
> Thank you to [Feathers7501](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Feathers7501/pseuds/Feathers7501) for correcting my poor grammar :D

“I need to get to the airport ASAP!” Dean told the cab driver a little too harshly. The driver just gave him a quick glance and hit the accelerator.

Dean watched the scenery pass his window. Rain drops onto the cab window, and the traffic’s a bit jammed outside. It makes him a little bit anxious. He really needs to get onto this flight.

He’s going to see his love again.

His mind flew back to years ago. When everything seemedtoo beautiful to be true, with the most beautiful man he’d ever known beside him. Dean closed his eyes, trying to hold back the tears threatening to flow freely.

Cas.

He was the most beautiful thing that ever happened to Dean, and what came to them at the end was the worst regret Dean has ever had. He was still regretting their fall out still now, years later.

There nothing drastic that had happened between them and forced them apart.  It was just a matter of their individual lives colliding with each other and neither one of them was able to take a back seat, not even a little.. They drifted apart slowly, without either of them really realizing it, and suddenly they were  like two strangers living in the same house with an occasional dinner together. And then Dean walked out of their life alltogether.

It hurts, still hurts thinking about it.

Dean and Cas met when they were freshmen at college. They had the same major, but different circles of friends.  Cas was an introvert, a cute little nerd, still is, while Dean was a loud sports guy whom everyone loved to hang around with. But it disn’tstop Dean from starting to noticeCas not far into their first semester.

Those eyes. Those bluest of blue eyes were what caught him first. He never  seenanything so bright and captivating. Then came his small shy smile; he never laughed too loudly. Over time, Dean found that his most favoritething is making Cas laugh out loud with him.

Dean thinks about theyears c that came after, when he was getting close to Cas. He seems like a hard guy to get to know. He’s so cold towards Dean at first. But well, he wouldn’t be a Winchester if stubborn wasn’t there stamped on his forehead. Like a beautiful stone that he is, Cas melts over time. Dean couldn’t be more grateful.

A car horn blaring gets Dean’s mind back to the present. Seems like the traffic got a little worse. Dean sighed, wondering if he would be in time to catch the flight. He really needs to be there, after all it could be the last chance he gets to see Cas again.

He can’t stop recalling those deep blue eyes staring into him, the low sexy voice whispering his name in the dark of the night. The hard lean muscles he would gladly run his hands over again. Years later, he couldn’t stop comparing his occasional one night stand or his short term dates with the love of his life, the one that got away.

How could he have let him go that easy always  ate at him. But not now though.

He’s got no heart left.

 

***

The room is bustling with people.

There are people everywhere. Some familiar faces here and there, friends and colleagues from his college years. A lot of things sure have changed. Dean still looks around, still hasn’t found what he came for.

And then he found them.

Those brilliant blue eyes, catching his own green ones. He couldn’t stop a few tears from brimming in his eyes. He had just missed this feeling, this connection somuch, he had missed those eyes so much. He missed having those eyes gazing into him, he wanted those eyes to see into his soul again.

Cas was no better, he seemed like he was struck, maybe just a bit surprised that Dean was here. But seconds later he was back to himself and smiling wide again, talking with someone in front of him.

Steeling himself, Dean took a step forward. If this is his last chance to talk with Cas, so be it. He wouldn’t waste the chance just to hear that voice he used to hear every night again. He shook his head and make his way to Cas.

“Hey, Cas,” his voice wavering a bit, emotions got the better of him.

Cas stopped the conversation he was having and looked over to Dean.

“Dean,” there was a hint of relief in his voice and in the way he said it. He’s smiling so widely Dean can’t help but smile g back.

His chest hurts. It’s hurting because of what he lost many years ago.

“Thank you for coming,” Cas says again, and Dean could see that just like himself, Cas’s eyes were shiny with unshed tears. Cas moved forward to give a hug to Dean.

Dean closed his eyes. This was more than he imagined he would get. He didn’t think Cas would give him a hug. Dean was cursing himself because he really is going to cry now. Smelling Cas again, it was more than what he could hope for today.

The hug didn’t last too long. Cas released his embrace and stretched out his hands to get someone beside him earlier.

“Ah, Balth. This is Dean, he’s my friend from college. Dean, this is Balth, my husband since like an hour ago,” Cas said and smiling to both of them.

“Hello, Dean. Nice to meet you,” Balth offer his hand to Dean. Dean cringed a little. British, of course.Cashad always dug the accent.

“Nice to meet you too,” Dean shake his hand.

“What are you up to by the way? Why are you here? Do you live near here?” Cas asked.

“Ah, no. I had some business to attend to, and I heard you were going to hold a wedding reception round about the same time. So yeah, I just wanted to congratulate you,” Dean lied. Business to attend my ass, he got a last minute ticket in the hope of seeingCas for the last time.

Cas smiles again at him. He seems so happy, Dean couldn’t bring himself to hate that British guy for stealing his love.

_No, he’s not stealing. I’m the one who let him go._

“Uhm, well, I can’t stay long. I wanted to catch up with some other friends as well, while I’m here. Once again, congrats,” Dean said, offering a weak smile and a small wave. Cas smiles back, a bit pained now.

Dean walked straight to the exit door. He couldn’t bring himself to stay here anylonger, all of this was too much for him.

He took one more quick glance toward Cas.

He’s so beautiful today.


End file.
